


Eren X Levi: A Hot Steamy Night In

by miri8luh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: !!!1!!, Collab work, M/M, Nostalgia, RIP, THE BEST, Yum, hnng, irs back by popular demand, on THis Site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-20 09:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri8luh/pseuds/miri8luh
Summary: eren and levi have a hAWT steamy ;)) night in (eachother. inside eachother)collab w user vaporeon
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Eren X Levi: A Hot Steamy Night In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vaporeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporeon/gifts).



Eren walked into the mahogany door, his head buzzing sporadically, like bees were in it, because he walked into the door. He was so dizzy and exhausted from his love for Levi-senpai that he was not aware of his surroundings and he literally walked into the door. Luckily, he was not bleeding, though he, unluckily, was kind of aroused; because behind this door, this block of wood that would open soon, was someone very special––with a very special undercut.  
Eren paused, still a little dazed, his green orbs swimming with a dazed sort of confusion, as he stared at the portal to Levi (otherwise known as the door). He wanted to barge through the door and tackle his darling, Honey Bunches of Oats (Levi), and rub his big, meaty, love sausage all over him, as a sign of endearment, love, and yaoi hot anal smexy times. Levi had asked Eren to buy the lube, but Eren didn’t know where to buy it––because he’s like 15 or something––so he actually just concocted his own very special lube formula. He was hoping that Levi wouldn’t be too shocked with the invention, and prayed that it would will serve as a generally satisfactory goo to pierce the tight barrier between virgins and virgins-no-more.  
Finally, after being dazed for what seemed like years to his underdeveloped teenage brain (as his boyfriend often referred to it), Eren opened the door and walked into their shared bedroom of love. Levi was lying in the bed, seductively, a terrifying smile plastered on his pale, and usually blank face. “What a sight,” thought Eren. He had never seen a smile on Levi’s face, and so it was creepy to look at-terrifying even.  
“Eren, come here,” Levi says, “Bring the lube, bring your passions! We’re having a good time tonight, loverboy.”  
“But… Levi-senpai,” Eren cried, fumbling after the home-made lube, “I couldn’t find any. I’m so terrible…. So I actually just made my own. I hope you don’t mind, because I was really worried and––”  
Levi interrupted his lover hastily, and moaned in his low, erotic voice, “Smexy,” Levi responded. “Now it’s time for the good times to begin!”  
Eren literally bounced into the bed, eager like a 12-year-old weeb, and ripped off all his clothing and Levi’s too. Just like that. In like, 2 seconds. All of it: gone! He stretched for the lube and gently, but erotically, rubbed the sticky liquid all around Levi’s big, sensual schlong. Eren was hungry: hungry for the weewee stick of his lover.  
Eren wanted that very peepeenis in his smexy hole of smexy smex, that had never been pierced by a lovestick so grand. Never by any lovestick, that is! He was a pure nun. A true Virgin Mary. He never thought he would rebel against the church and turn gay and sell his passions to a 30-something-year-old man with an undercut and fiercely radiant gray orbs that practically interrogated Eren everytime they captured his in their steely gaze.  
Finally Eren felt a hard pain in his poophole, and he could only guess what it was. A hard, slimy, smexy, big, delicious cock. Yes, that was just what it was. And it belonged to Levi. That thing, dripping with the lube, that could’ve been harmful for all Eren knew. But he wanted it. So bad. His virgin butthole ached and pulsated with desire to be penetrated by his lover’s big fat juicy schlong.  
Through the pain in his glistening green eyes, Eren glanced at Levi, their eyes locking. “Levi-senpai, I love you. Fuck me hard in the butthole. For the love of all that is holy and pure. Take away my innocence. I do not belong to my church anymore. I belong, and I will only ever belong, to you.”

THE END


End file.
